Just a tiny bit Jealous
by emmamay98
Summary: Paula and 2D are back together, and Noodle is not happy! 2D x Paula and eventual 2D x Noodle This is my first Gorillaz story, so please try not to be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

**_This fic is set after Noodle gets back. Noodle is 19. Russel is 35.2D is 32. Murdoc is 44. I do not reccomend this story for Stuart x Paula lovers. There will be a bit of Paula hatin' in this fic. This is an eventual Noodle/2D fanfiction.  
Noodle is in love with 2D(don't be fooled by her denials in this fic). But 2D is back with Paula. THis story is set after Plastic beach in the "Do ya thing" phase.  
(Sorry for the bad fic name!)_**

I'm watching them together. Hugging kissing, touching. It makes me sick. SHE makes me sick. She is actually disgusting. I'm not talking physically(although she's not exactly a model). She's so fake. Every single sound that emits from her bright red, sticky mouth is bound in insincerity She looks at Stu with the eye of a vulture.  
Paula ignores the rest of us. Me , Murdoc and Russel;it's like we're not even there . Even Murdoc thinks it's we all know how much it takes to put him of.  
At the moment their relationship is fine. If, a little bit overwhelming. But, it's like a time bomb. She's starting to eye up Murdoc again. Murdoc always says that he will never "shag her" again(his words). But Murdoc has never been one to turn a girl down. We'll see how that goes.

Paula randomly came and apologised to 2D last week. Promising that she had changed and she truly loved him. Since then, it was like their bodies had been super glued together. I don't know how he can just forgive her after what she did. Russel says his wounds never healed, and that he still cared deeply for her. Even after all these years.  
However, Murdoc has never been one to turn down sex. It wouldn't take much to convince him.  
You must be thinking that I'm jealous. But, I'm not. Really. I mean, I used to have a little bit of a crush on the Lead singer. And it did hurt me a TINY bit when he and Paula got back together. But I'm fine about it. Really.

We aren't on Plastic Beach anymore. We are in a huge townhouse in downtown London. I hated Plastic beach; at first it was kinda like a holiday, but after awhile the island itself started making me sick.  
Me and 2D have always been close. Ever since I arrived in that Fed-Ex crate, 2D has been there for me. It hurts me to see him be with the woman. But I won't say anything. He seems happy, so I won't get involved.

I wish I could be in her position...

I awake from my daydream. Speak of the she-devil. Paula walks in wearing one of 2D's shirts. Her hair is like an oily birds nest. Her mouth is swollen and smeared with the red lipstick she always wears. Her eyes are bloodshot and have dark rings underneath. Her skin looks an unhealthy yellow-is colour. She looks sickly. Why is 2D so attracted to her?

"Stop it Noodle. You barely even know the woman. Maybe she's nice to 2D". I scold myself. But, I can't help the flare of annoyance that rises up whenever she enters a room.  
"Hi Paula!", I say as brightly as I can. A fake smile plastered on my face. I have to at least try to be nice, for 2D's sake.  
She looks at me for the first time and rolls her grey eyes.  
"Hi darlin'" she says in a sickly sweet voice. Obviously mocking my greeting.

I feel a warm flush spread across my face in embaressment.  
She seats herself opposit me at the small kitchen table. An awkward silence fills the air. The woman checks her dirty nails. I keep my eyes glued to the table. I wish someone would walk in. Anyone. Even Murdoc. But he'll be asleep for another 4-5 hours.

The silence goes on for at least 5 minutes, until the singer walks in. He quickly smiles at me before turning his full attention to the woman opposite me.

"Hi gorgeous", 2D says and immediately takes the chair next to her. The couple are suddenly intertwined. Arms wrapped around each others necks and mouths firmly planted together.  
It hurts to look at them. So I avert my eyes to the floor. It's pretty awkward.  
Russel walks into the kitchen. We smile at each other and say good morning Russel sits down next to me with his cereal. At least now I have some company. I look up and watch the scene going on in front of me. I know I shouldn't be watching. But, it's like a car crash. It's horrible and you really don't want to see it. But you continue watching anyway.  
I glare at the woman who has her tongue in the mouth of 2D. MY Toochi (I used to call him Toochi when I was little because I couldn't pronounce his name. But sometimes, I still call him that. It's kind of like a nickname).  
I imagine her alone on a stranded island. With a very hungry tiger.  
"Hey, Noodle. What are you grinning about?", Russel asks. Obviously confused.  
"Nothing Russel-san", I answer and smile my most innocent smile at him.

_This chapter is very brief! I plan to be more thorough in the next chapter!_

**Pl****ease Review**


	2. Chapter 2 -New guy

**Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter of "Just a tiny bit jealous". It doesn't have much to do with Paula and 2D, because I want to change the direction of the story a little bit. It's mainly about Noodle and a new boy character. This will still be a 2D x Noodle story, though.**  
**Please Review!**

I'm lying on my bed feeling lonely, staring at my Oni mask. No one is home and I am so bored. Russel is currently shopping for groceries and other necessities. 2D is holed up in his room with Paula(as per usual). And, Murdoc is probably in his Winnebago with some woman that he won't remember in the morning. I miss 2D, we haven't had a proper conversation in what feels like forever. I miss Zombie movie marathons and playing violent video games with him. I even miss his strange, terrified rants about whales.

**Sigh  
I need to cheer up.**

I pick up my Acoustic and strum the chorus to Feel Good inc. I love this song, it reminds me of happier times. Before El Manana, before my Cyborg replacement, before...Hell. I shut my eyes and try to stop the memories from invading my head. I do not need to experience them again. I haven't spoken of it to anyone, despite Russel and 2D's attempts to find out. The Burn mark on my face has started to fade thankfully. But, I have a feeling that it will always be there. A constant reminder of that awful experience...

I suddenly leap up from my bed. I grab my coat and rush out my bedroom door. I need to get out of this empty house. Away from the loneliness.  
I run down the stairs and ...SLAM. I've run straight into Russel.  
He is on the ground looking dazed.  
"Russel-san I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay!?So you need help!? Do you have a concussion?! Do you need to go to hospital?!  
I help him pick up his spilt groceries.  
"Noodle-girl calm down! I'm fine, you're too light to do much damage"He laughs  
I sigh with relief.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?  
I start down at my hands, feeling ashamed.  
"I just need to have a break from this house. I'm going for a walk, I need to clear my head"  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Russel says gently, looking down at me with those kind, white eyes.  
"I'm sure", I give him a weak smile  
"Okay then, be back before night-time. I don't want you getting hurt" He says and ruffles my purple tinted hair.  
I internally roll my eyes. I love Russel, but he doesn't seem to realise that I'm not a kid any-more. I can take care of myself.

After I hand Russel his groceries, I head out the door into the cold wind. Most people hate cold weather, but I love it, it makes me feel refreshed.

I walk along the streets of London, deep in thought. 2D is a recurring thought in my mind, whenever I think about him I feel warm and fuzzy. I assume these feelings are there because of our zen bond and deep friendship.  
A sudden image pops to my mind, a certain blue haired person and me locked in a heated embrace. A blush spread across my face and a smile stretched across my cheeks.  
Wait, this is wrong. 2D is like my older brother. AND he has Paula.

Paula. Even her name makes me angry.  
I...I couldn't have developed feelings for 2D...could I?  
**No, he's just a friend. He's like your brother**  
Then why are you jealous of Paula?  
**I'm not, am I?**

Pedestrians walk past me, oblivious to the inner war I'm having with myself.  
**I'm just upset that he spends all of his time with her. That's all, I just miss him**. And even if I do feel that way, it's never going to happen in a million years.  
I do not like 2D

I do not like 2D  
I do not like 2D  
Do I?  
Maybe.

A cold, droplet lands on my face. Another lands on my shoulder. In a matter of seconds, the sky is black and the rain is pouring.  
I hate rain.  
I run into the closest store. It's a cafe. Inside, it is warm and cosy. Wooden tables and cushioned chairs litter the place. Ferns hang from the ceiling. The warmth is very I realise just how hungry and cold I am.

There is no line of people, so I just go up to the counter.

"Hi, could I please have a coffee and um, a blueberry muffin"I say whilst inspecting the menu.

"Sure,", the cashier smiles warmly. He is quite good-looking, with longish blond hair. Warm Brown eyes with long, dark lashes framing them. And, from what I could see, quite an athletic build.  
"That'll be 5 pounds. I'll bring your order to you when it's ready", He smiles at me again.

I leave the counter and choose to sit at a table by the window. There are very few customers in here, so it is nice and quiet.

The cashier boy walks over with my order a few minutes later. I thank him and he returns to his counter. I take a sip of warm coffee and sigh happily. While I eat my snack, I notice the cashier boy looks at me quite a lot. Maybe I have some muffin on my face? I brush my face. Nope. Why is he staring at me?

I drink the last of my coffee and prepare to leave. I feel someones eyes on me and I turn around. There is the boy from the counter.

"Hey, I was wondering if um, uh I could get your number? I just don't see many pretty girls like you around here and so..."

I'm shocked. My first reaction is to decline, and I'm about to tell him no. But something stops me. Why should I decline? It's not that I have a boyfriend. And the boy is cute and he does seem nice.

"Sure, do you have a pen?"


End file.
